The invention relates to a key cap for a keyboard with a frame forming a chamber wherein a switching element and a luminous element are installed, the key cap being guided at the frame, covering the chamber and being provided with an operation section for the switching element and a transparent symbol zone before the luminous element.
Such key caps are known. The known key caps are plastic injection-moulded parts. By means of a multi-colour moulding method, for example, a transparent symbol zone is created on the key cap. Changing the symbol zone during the production is complicated, because the injection-moulding instruments have to be changed. In addition, the transparency in the symbol zone is reduced by the necessary thickness of the injection-moulded plastic.
It is also known to injection-mould a transparent window into the key cap and to print a symbol on its front. The printing of such windows is complicated in production. Furthermore, the print on the front side does not resist persistently against the stress that has to be taken into consideration.
It is also known to insert printed or moulded window parts in the key cap. The production of such window parts is complicated as well. In addition, the mounting of the window part on the key cap complicates the production. With the keyboard described in the DE-OS 26 23 229 the key cap is formed by a foil with symbols printed on its face. A transparent symbol zone is not provided for. Furthermore, the foil itself forms the operation section with its surface. This is often undesired for key operation, since the user has difficulties in finding the operation section sensorially which is especially unfavourable when operating the keyboard in the dark. Similar key caps are also described in DE-AS 1 165 129 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,627,935.